My Friend Tsunasan
by SnRow27
Summary: Practicing my vocalization was what brought us together. Reborn is what's keeping us apart. Now, the baby brought us back together again and whipped me in the vortex of mafia and chaos that was his life. The things I do for love...


My Friend Tsuna-san

Chapter 1: Where it all started

Michiko's POV

_ -Flashback-_

_It was already getting dark, I was alone in the middle of the foggy street, but it felt like someone was watching my back. As I turned around there was no one there, and then I went back to which path I was going until…"Ah!" I screamed at the top of my voice because someone was in front of me. I didn't get to see the person properly since it was foggy… As the fog had already lifted the place, the person in front of me was a guy. He had a spiky brown hair and a matching chocolate brown eyes, which is usually called a "brunette"._

"_What's wrong are you okay?" the spiky brunette kid asked concerned, it was Tsuna-san._

"_Oh! It's nothing, I thought it was a thief or a kidnapper… but it's just you Tsuna-san…" I answered with relief that it was just him._

"_Hahaha…sorry that that I have to ask you to meet up with me…" he said with a pitiful voice._

"_You don't need to worry Tsuna-san that's what friends do right and we are friends, right?" I asked proudly._

"_But I still don't get it, why do you want me to be your friend? I'm a "No-good"…" he asked shyly._

"_I know…but its lonely being alone…isn't it…?" I answered truthfully for him to accept me as his friend._

"_Yes it is, but I'm use to it, and when your friends find out about this they will surely hate you…" he said worried._

"_But we aren't friends in school right?" I asked smiling trying to give him a point. "And we only hang-out out side the school and we also make it look like that we don't know each other in school, right?"_

"_Yeah I guess so Michiko-Chan and thanks for being my friend and helping me for everything" he thanked as he accepted me already as his true friend (well he did accepted me a long time ago but not wholeheartedly)_

"_No Problem! Now come on let's go somewhere, I'm getting tired of standing around in the middle of the street, hmm… Ah! I know let's go to the restaurant near down town."_

"_But I don't have any money…"_

"_That's ok! I'll treat you! Just promise me that you're going to pass the next test!" I said waiting for his answer._

"_But you know I can't do that…"he said it with embarrassment_

"_I know…but at least can you try…"I begged with puppy dog eyes._

"_Well I guess…"he was shock of his answer more than me. He can NEVER decline any request from a kid or a cute begging animal. That was his weakness (one of his weakness)_

"_Yay! Then let's go!" I shouted happily while dragging him to the nearest restaurant down-town…_

_That was actually one of the best days that I won't forget & that was also the day that I was starting to develop something new…_

_ -End of flashback-_

* * *

><p>-After Tsuna met Reborn-<p>

Ever since Tsuna-san met this infant in a fedora hat, he stopped meeting up with me outside. We never get to talk to each other. It felt like we weren't even friends… It feels so lonely that I don't get to hang out with him anymore…Well I just hope that one day he'll talk to me again…He even got to talk to his crush "Sasagawa Kyoko", the school's idol. I actually found out about this a long time ago…Me and Tsuna-san was in the cake shop hanging out and doing our assignment until she came in. She was wearing cute matching clothes, she was wearing a simple white shirt with a pink jacket and was wearing a cute pink skirt, it actually fit her personality well and that made Tsuna-san creep a blush on his face. She was actually here to buy shortcake, like she always does every appreciation day. (Don't ask on how I found out about it) Then Tsuna-san hid himself behind the couch that we were sitting on and he always blushes every time he sees her, so that was when I thought that he likes her. He actually wanted to confess to her but being "Dame-Tsuna" it was impossible and he was such a coward. Now she's his friend ever since he defeated Mochida-sempai. Also he is now a friend of Yamamoto Takeshi, the school's baseball star after he saved him from falling off the school roof. He is now also a friend of Gokudera Hayato, the new mean transfer student but had a lot of fan girls and he also keeps calling Tsuna-san "Judaime". I mean what is he in tenth place for? He also met this crazy girl named Miura Haru, who I don't know when he met her but I've seen her before wearing this creepy costume on one of the days competition when I was fighting for my schools honor and that my enemy was her school but I still won the first prize. It was actually a competition of voice, I was actually the school's best singer solo or with pair I was the best. I actually won a lot of awards but not all were first place. There was also this kid in a cow suit? And a Chinese girl who barley knows how to speak Japanese and this woman who I found out that that was Gukudera-san's sister. I didn't get her name right but as I heard from them that her name was "Bianchi" and this kid named Fuuta. I didn't actually know on how I found out but it actually happened in my dream where Tsuna-san meets a bunch of weird people and that he stops meeting up with me and it actually all came true very fast. I didn't know on why I was dreaming of the real world of its future. Tsuna-san knew about this because I told him when he saw my face was confused and asked me if something was wrong…That was where it all started when we were separated but I know that someday that faith will let us be together again…

* * *

><p>-Omake on How the Both of Them Met Each Other-<p>

It was actually on hell of a summer, the sun was shinning bright like almost melting every thing. As usual every one was supposed to be at home using their air condition to get rid of the heat but there is this one girl outside of a school practicing. She was about 10 to 11 yrs. old and look like that she was going to the level of grade 5. Why she was at school during summer? Simple, she was practicing her voice preparing for her competition against other schools. She was standing out with pride and she was wearing a simple T-shirt and a simple jeans. Her name was Kurutatsu Michiko, soon-to-be the best singer a school can ever have. She has already won awards like 1 gold, 1 silver and 2 bronze medal and certificates. She was an only child that's why her parents were too over protective. That's why she has to learn to fight for her protection that's why she is learning on how to do martial arts. She was practicing her voice when she heard a rustle in the bushes, she stopped and turned around to the bushes and heard and see nothing…So she turned around when she was about to open her mouth the bush rustled again. Now being the curious type she couldn't take it anymore that's when she went to the bushes and she heard a voice it was soft but she heard it clearly "Please don't …come near me. Please don't hurt… me. Please… stay away from me." The voice was for a boy but it sounded like a girl's voice.

"Its okay…I won't hurt you…I promise…"she said walking to the bushes slowly and when she was in front of the bushes she stopped when she saw a mop of brown hair in the bushes. _"I know that style of hair anywhere…It's Tsunayoshi…Hah~ Wonder what is it this time…"_she thought "Neh… Tsunayoshi, why you are in the school grounds if you should be at home and I thought that you hated school?" she finally spoke up to get Tsuna's attention so that he'll raise his head and he did. As he raised his head, the girl that was talking to him was in front of him, face-to-face like there were about to kiss if he gets near her so he crawled back.

"Hey…you still haven't answered my question" she said snapping Tsuna back to reality "I'm sorry that I disturb you… Please don't hurt me…" he said softly bowing his head but she was able to hear him.

Sigh "Tsunayoshi, I told you I wouldn't hurt you, right?" she said trying to control her temper of being impatient. Tsuna nodded "Um... ano…how do you know my name?" he said as he raised his head. She gasped at what she saw; Tsuna was covered with bruises and scratches all over his body "Tsunayoshi! What happ-"she was cut mid-sentence when she heard a yell…"Oi! Dame-Tsuna! Where are you! We still aren't done playing, ya know" Tsuna was shaking and Michiko saw it. She grabbed his hand and he winced in pain "Come on, Tsunayoshi let's go! We better get out of here before they find you." She said while running away Tsuna.

* * *

><p>-School's infirmary-<p>

"There, that'll do it." she said while putting the last bandage on Tsuna. "Ano…Arigatou, and how did you know my name? It's actually my first time meeting with you and why did you saved me?" he said shyly.

"Well that's because you are on the same level as me and I know every one in this school who are on the same level as us. And I saved you because I wanted to." she said the last sentence coolly which made Tsuna a little bit irritated. "I wanted to because I know what it feels like being bullied around, being teased at, stealing your lunch box, being picked at, being laughed and most of all lying to you parents about what happened at school, telling them that you had the best day ever but you didn't and lying about on how you got those bruises…" that made Tsuna freeze right on the spot cause that's what exactly happens to him everyday "That's why I helped you. I've heard and seen you being bullied around in or out of school and that made me remember of my past where I was just like you in my town, I was also being bullied that's why I begged my mom to transfer me here and now every one here loves me…Well not entirely every one…" she said starring from that ceiling to Tsuna.

"It was very hard but it was worth it to become loved by others and to love them back…to grant you dream at a very young age by yourself…" she said smiling sadly at him.

Tsuna only nodded because he couldn't find his answer. "But the past is the past and for that you have to forget about your past of pain and suffer and start a new life where you'll be happy and free from pain and sorrow." She said standing up. "Let's be friends ne! Tsuna-san!" she said putting her hand out. Tsuna took her hand and they shake their hands. "My name is Michiko. And from this day on we'll be friends forever and no one will brake our friendship but we will only have to keep this as a secret no one has to find out about this but us and parents, kay?" Tsuna only nodded because he knew why they have to it as a secret…

"Neh, Tsuna-san. You sure are small for your age." Tsuna blushed as she said that. "And you sure adorable in that kind of state" she finished off laughing on how adorably innocent and cute Tsuna was. That made Tsuna red as a tomato. "I'M NOT ADORABLE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.


End file.
